legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Wardens
Wardens '''are heroes marked with a purple W inside of a silver square. Their description reads "This hero has '''massively increased power '''as a '''Guild vs Guild Defender." They generally have a lower attack compared to their massively high health. They are not to be confused with Guardians who have massively increased power as a PvP defender. Defender Skills Every card has a designated skill that it will use while on the defensive. At this time, November 2018, the inventory filter does not allow sorting by defender skill. Defender skills are accompanied by a rating in roman numerals. Wardens have a max defender/counter skill level of IX (9) and all other heroes have a max skill level of VI (6) which determines the liklihood of a debuff being applied or dispelled. Aline's Blessing: ''' Chance to apply a Might Buff on self for 5 turns and a Dark Gemsilence Debuff on up to 5 heroes for 3 turns. (Unique to Aline). '''Almar's Terror: Chance to apply a Might Buff on self for 5 turns and a Light Gemsilence Debuff on up to 5 heroes for 3 turns. (Unique to Almar). Dogen's Ferocity: ' Chance to apply a Might Buff on self for 5 turns and a Fire Gemsilence Debuff on up to 5 heroes for 3 turns. (Unique to Dogen). '''Keta's Resolve: '''Chance to apply a Might Buff on self for 5 turns and an Earth Gemsilence Debuff on up to 5 heroes for 3 turns. (Unique to Keta). '''Quarl's Protection: '''Chance to apply a Might Buff on self for 5 turns and a Water Gemsilence Debuff on up to 5 heroes for 3 turns. (Unique to Rei). '''Absorb: '''A portion of damage done to target is converted to health. '''Alacrity: '''Skills that delay the enemy's turn are silenced for targeted heroes. '''Armor: '''Increases Armor of target. '''Blind: '''Attacks of target have a chance to miss. '''Counterattack: '''Counterattack when attacked. '''Chaos: '''Completely destroys the board every turn. '''Dodge: '''Attacks made against target have a chance to miss. '''Drain: '''Target heals for a portion of the damage it deals. '''Fear: '''At the end of each turn, reduce up to (number) heroes skill meters to 0%, '''Flatline: '''After using a Revive skill, the board is shuffled and all heroes skill meters are reduced to 0%. '''Gemsilence: '''Skills that transform or upgrade Gems are silenced for targeted heroes. '''Gem Suppression: '''Decreases the drop rate of (specific element) Gems and skills that increase the drop rate of (element) gems are silenced for targeted heroes. '''Judgement: '''Target automatically deals damage to those that heal. '''Might: '''Increases Attack of target. '''Panic: '''Target has less time to make gem matches. '(Element) Petrify: '''Petrifies (Element) Gems at the beginning of the turn. '''Poison: '''Deals flat damage based on the caster's ATK to the target at the end of every turn. '''Power Gem Silence: '''Skills that upgrade or create Power Gems are silenced for targeted heroes. '''Regen: '''Heals target at the end of every turn. '''Siphon: '''Health recovered by target recovers caster instead. '''Thorns: '''Attacking the target causes the attacker to take damage proportional to the attacker's remaining HP. '''Toxin: '''Skills which heal are completely blocked. '''Traitor: '''When target attacks it also damages itself. '''Vessel: '''Attacks of target also heal caster. '''Weaken: '''Reduces attack of target and silences any skill that increases Attack or Damage. '''Zombie: '''Healing target damages target instead. Counter Skills '''Absolve*: '''Chance to remove Poison and Blind from all allies; Armor and Might from all enemies. '''Cleanse: '''Removes 1 debuff from a hero. Triggers every (7-5-3) turns. '''Dispel Absorb Dispel Alacrity Dispel Armor Dispel Blind Dispel Chaos Dispel Dodge Dispel Drain Dispel Fear Dispel Gemsilence Dispel Judgement Dispel Might Dispel Panic Dispel Petrify Dispel Poison Dispel Regen Dispel Siphon Dispel Thorns Dispel Toxin Dispel Traitor Dispel Weaken Dispel Zombie '''* Absolve '''is a counter skill unique to the 5 legends, Aline, Dogen, Rei, Keta, and Almar. Wardens Category:Guides Category:Event Skills